Creation (Midnightverse)
Creation, '''or '''The Omniverse, is the collective term of all the physical and spiritual realms and continuities. It contains the Physical Realms which includes the Main Universe, and the Spiritual Realms, which include Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and all the pocket spirit realms. There are also the realms of Vita and the Veil which exist outside of the Physical and Spiritual Realms. Within Creation is Hyperspace which are the Domains of the Cosmic Deities. History Before Creation, there was Nothingness which was known as AIN/AYIN. However, Nothingness could not exist without its equal and opposite counterpart, Being or Existence. Thus, Being, who was known as YESH/EIN SOF came into being. The two merely stood relative to each other neither greater than the other. However, Being desired something more than just Himself and Nothingness. From Himself, Being birthed the first worlds and beings from his light or his OHR EIN SOF. Nothingness seeing this became overcome with jealousy that Her counterpart would be taken from Her by these beings She saw as inferior. From the interplay of Creation and Destruction was born Life/SEPHIRA and Death/MAWETH. Nothingness and Being readily accepted them and the four merely were. Being birthed lesser aspects of Himself from His OHR EIN SOF, the Archangels, and presented them to Nothingness who quickly fell in love with them. Being finally saw this as a chance to show Nothingness the beauty of Creation. Being created a world for his siblings and Life, Death, and the Archangels loved the world. Nothingness was overcome with rage and destroyed it leading to a war between Nothingness and Her family. Eventually, Nothingness was sealed away by Being with their eldest daughter bearing a seal that would keep her imprisoned and asleep in a cage designed by Being. The Beginning Being began to create the First Universe which would become the template for all other Physical Realms that would later come. He then created Heaven, a home for Him and His children. With the agreement of the others, He created Hell with a cage at the Center of Hell designed to keep Helel, the eldest, in stasis if the Mark ever took her over until Being can find another vessel to transfer the Mark. Life created Avalon from which Being’s creation, Souls, would be brought into the World. Death created the Veil for all mortal beings to pass through upon death. With the Creation of the Physical Worlds, the Cosmic Entities came into being. Each one coming into existence in accordance with the concept they embodied. Being, or who would eventually be known as God, created the Angels as caretakers and watchers over Creation. Death created beings known as Reapers who would ferry souls to their respective afterlives. At this time, Azrael would begin to work under her uncle as the Angel of Death. Life created beings known as Fae (not faeries) who would tend to the cycle of Life and Death alongside Reapers. God created beings known as Leviathans. With His Creation of the Soul, Life would then go on to create the Phantasmals, the first mortal races in Creation. The Leviathans became insatiable and began to consume all life in Creation leading to them going to war with the Outer Gods. God having had enough of their destructive and voracious nature sent Michael and Helel to seal the Leviathans away in Purgatory. However, the effects were devastating with the Phantasmals being reduced to nothing more than common beasts. The Fall of Helel and the Holy War Eventually, the Milky Way was formed and within it, the Solar System and Earth. With the formation of the Solar System, the Elder Gods came to be. Shortly after, Helel would create a race of beings from her power called Demons. The Demons would serve as the guardians of all Physical Creation. Also around this time, the Phantasmal Race, after billions of years of evolution, re-achieved sentience. Life, to ensure that they can defend themselves, created several phantasmals with powers rivaling if not equal to the Elder Gods. Billions of years after their CreationAngels and Demons began skirmishing across Creation. Nothing was thought of this. When a group of younglings and fledglings were found dead, accusations flew from both sides. Metatron tried to be diplomatic and maintain peace between Heaven and Hell. Her efforts were futile and war broke out across the whole of Creation. This event would later be known as the Holy War. The Elder Gods banded together to defend their homes. They came across the numerous Phantasmal Pantheons across Creation and together, they formed the Great Alliance. The War escalated to the point where an entire dimension collapsed due to the conflict. Deciding it was enough, God finally allowed his eldest, the Archangels, to end to War after hundreds of millennia of standing on the sidelines. The Archangels immediately ended the War within a few hours with Lucifer banishing all the Demons to Hell and Michael sending all the Angels back to Heaven. With Heaven badly damaged, six of the seven Archangels spent a majority of their powers to repair fix Heaven. However, it was flawed. The new angels that were created were unable to reproduce without falling from God's grace but this issue was of no concern as God kept creating new angels. The Holy War also set back Creation by hundreds of thousands of years as many worlds were left on the brink of collapse. On Earth, God created Humans and guided their evolutionary tree for millions of years until He created the Original Humans with the first two being Adam and Eve. Unlike their descendants, the Original Humans were immortal but could be killed. God proclaimed them His greatest creation and asked all Angels to serve guide, and love them as they do Him. All the angels and Archangels complied with His request but Helel, whose jealousy was taken advantage of by Nothingness, or Tathamet, refused to bow. In the form of a serpent, Helel tempted Eve to eat from the Divine Tree, a tree whose fruit contained immense power, so that she may become like God. Eve ate the fruit and offered it to Adam. God seeing this was horrified and with a heavy heart, “grounded” his eldest daughter banishing her to Earth until she could see the error of her ways. God cast Adam and Eve from the Garden and returned it to Heaven. Over the next decade, Helel, or Lucifer, became fond of and grew to love her younger siblings. Eve gave birth to three children, Qayin/Cain, Havel/Abel, and Aclima/Hanna. Each would become the First Knight, the First King, and the First Prophet respectively. God created more humans to alleviate the family’s loneliness. After a period of one hundred thousand years, the descendants of Adam and Eve became jealous of their eternal lifespan and in a bid to become “Gods” killed them and Abel. Cain ran to their home on account of Hanna receiving a vision of their family’s murder. In his rage, Cain slaughtered his entire village completing the entry of sin and malice into the human soul. Cain and Hanna wandered the Earth for months until Lucifer appeared to Cain asking him if he wished to prevent more evil from occurring. Cain replied with yes and Lucifer twisted and altered his soul into the antithesis of Angelic Grace, Demonic Miasma, turning Cain into a Demon and passing on the Mark to him. Rebirth of Adam and Eve and The Great Flood Around this time, God pulled Adam and Eve from the Garden asking them if they would rule over and guard Purgatory against the Leviathans. Eager to please their Father, they accepted on the condition that they create a race that upon death would be sent to Purgatory. God complied and allowed them to create the Alphas, the first monsters, as an act of final revenge to Humanity. Several hundred years after the death and rebirth of Adam and Eve, God witnesses several humans breaking the Natural Order, committing atrocities, and torturing and enslaving each other. With the Angels only being able to do so much, God decided that it was time to punish the young species. He called upon His brother. He told Death to lay waste to and flood the Earth. However, God took pity upon a family. The father, Noah, contained the blood of both Abel and Hanna. God appeared to Noah and told him that if he was to save his family, he would build an Ark massive enough to fit two land animals of every species. Death then created a massive torrential flood that wiped all life off of the face of the Earth except for Noah’s Family. The Great War Millions of years after the Great Flood, Lucifer decided to start to create again and used the template she had for demons to form a new race. This race became known as Devils. The Devils took the names of 72 of her demons with two of them taking her name and her daughter's name. The Devils thrived in the Underworld living out their lives. Meanwhile, in Heaven, several angels fell to Earth after succumbing to their lust. Azazel and Penemue fell due to their want of having a child. Tensions were boiling as the newly created factions within the Biblical Pantheon interacted with each other. With the bigotry of the angels, the arrogance of the devils, and the Fallen who were just trying to get by, War broke out that dragged the entire world into a near post-apocalyptic state. At the climax of the war, a cosmic horror, which was born from the stray energies of the Cosmic Deities, War and Abyss and the Leviathans, emerged onto Earth. The Horror was dubbed 666(Trihexa), or in the Book of Revelation, the Beast. God seeing no other way to defeat the Beast without annihilating everything sealed Trihexa away behind thousands of seals. With his power exhausted, He called upon Metatron who took down God’s Word. After this God told Metatron to flee Heaven. God then called upon His eldest son, Michael. With instructions from his Father, Michael took all Heavenly Weapons and Artifacts along with the Hands and Words of God and scattered them across Creation while locking the Words of God in the core of the Earth. After this God entered a deep sleep, leaving Creation the care of the Archangel and his siblings. Locations *The Main Universe **Earth *Divine Realms **Heaven **Underworld **Asgard *Hyperspace *The Dimensional Gap *The Veil (mentioned) Trivia *The relationship between God and Tathamet has bases from multiple sources. **Anu and Padomay from Elder Scrolls **Ahura Mazda and Angra Mainyu from Zoroastrianism **Yang and Yin from Taoism **The overarching influence for their relationship is from Kabbalah. Tathamet is the absolute nothing which in Kabbalah is AYIN/AIN, the no-thing beyond any-thing. God is the absolute existence which in Kabbalah is YESH. However, unlike in Kabbalah in which AYIN and YESH are both aspects of the same being, in this story, AYIN and YESH are seen as two different forces. One is an absolute force of Nonexistence and Oblivion while the other is seen as an absolute force of Existence and Being. *The birth of Creation from the Ohr Ein Sof of God is also drawn from Kabbalah. **The birth/creation of the Archangels is also loosely based on the ten nodes of the Sephirot. *Aclima is based on a figure from some religious traditions as the sister of Cain and Abel and the first female born naturally. Like in Eastern Orthodox, Aclima is the twin sister of Cain but unlike in real Orthodox, they are not married. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Delete